1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for automatically re-directing specified users of a computer network to alternative network content replacing content contained within an original network information object.
2. Description of Related Art
As the Internet becomes increasingly regulated, content providers may face difficulties providing certain content to users who are not permitted to view it using certain regulated hosts or client systems. For example, many hosting services restrict the content that users may place on the system. Likewise, on the client side, many clients reside behind firewalls or other network traffic filters that filter out specific types of content. In addition, many nations, states, and other legal jurisdictions impose different restrictions on content, causing some content providers to limit available content to content that is acceptable to the most restrictive of all jurisdictions to which the content is intended to be transmitted. A further limitation may be encountered when clients desire to access content that is translated into languages, or includes technology, that are not supported by the system hosting the content. In each of the foregoing examples, content providers may be preventing from reaching their intended audience with their intended content. Content consumers may be prevented from accessing the information they desire. Communication in both directions may be impeded.
For such providers and consumers, there is no alternative way to provide or receive the desired content without using alternative hosts that do not restrict content, or alternative clients that are not subject to filtering. Actually using an alternative host or client may be impracticable or impossible for many users. In addition, tailoring content for multiple jurisdictions might require the use of numerous hosts, each with different content restrictions, driving up the cost of content distribution. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method or system that permits users to provide or access content using hosts or clients that would otherwise restrict such content or that would prevent an intended communication from occurring.